Not Fine
by RedHoodsWife
Summary: The aftermath of everything that has happened doesn't just go away. Ban learned this the hard way.


The atmosphere in the boar hat was tense after the days dealings. Even so,light conversations were going on throughout as if to try and ignore what happened. It a table towards the corner of the boar hat sat Ban. In his hand laid a cup of alcohol, not being his first one of the night. Littered all around him were countless other cups, sitting almost mocking him.

No one dared to approach him, all aware as to what happened, his tragedy.

Elaine gone, just as fast as she came back.

Plagued with that thought, Ban had ended up sitting and trying to drink away the emotions he was experiencing.

 _Pain. Sadness. Longing._

Ban's eyes seemed almost glazed over as he relived those moments with her. His happiness taken away once again by force. Fate was cruel, indeed. While in deep thought, he didn't notice the presence approaching him slowly, having come out of a conversation with someone. They looked at his face with curiosity. Seeing Ban's eyes come back to focus and lock on Jericho.

As they watched each other, Jericho could see something strange flicker through Ban's eyes, to fast for her to know what emotion it was. Stepping a little closer, she asked him,

"Are you okay?"

A very simple question, one that no one had yet to ask. But that question was all it took for the dam to break.

His eyes changed to sadness immediately, his lip beginning to tremble slightly. Ban slowly shook his head once, as Jericho approached him with no hesitation. Those all around had yet to notice the proceeding in the corner of the room.

She went straight up to him and without taking another second, she wrapped her hands around his shoulders and held him tight.

Ban stiffened for a moment, before everything broke.

Tears began to fall, as his arms slowly came around Jericho's back, his hands gripping as if he let go she would leave him too.

Shortly after, small hiccups came out of his mouth which turned into sobs.

The bar which was once somewhat lively and somber became deadly quiet, the only sounds now being heard were of Ban in the corner. Confusion was all around as they watched Ban show a different side of himself, the vulnerable one. Showing no signs of stopping, he sat there. Knowing those around him were watching, his eyes were shut tightly, in hopes that the tears might slow down.

As if a switch had been pulled, so started to come over to the table to try and comfort. King laid a hand of Ban's shoulder for a moment before pulling away to stand back. Hawk pressed up against Ban's legs as support. Escanor came and gave Ban's a side hug, only lasting a few seconds before pulling back to give him space. The others did similar things, all in hopes that Ban felt supported.

Though the help was nice, it seemed to make him sob more than before, Jericho starting to have her shirt soaked in tears.

Seeing this Jericho called out, "Everyone back up, give him space!"

They listened going back to some of the things they had been doing, though it still remained somewhat quiet other than for Ban.

All of the sudden, Meliodas came into the boar hat from where he had been getting some supplies from the town they were currently in. Getting ready to greet everyone, he stopped sensing the tense atmosphere.

Before he was able to question it, he heard the sound of a sob and turned in the direction. He was greeted with Ban crying on Jericho's shoulder.

He rushed over, "What's wrong?" he asked Jericho becoming worried and somewhat frantic.

She let go of Ban and Meliodas took over with hugging him.

"I'm not sure, I wasn't able to ask him..." she said sadly.

He turned to Ban as he continued to shake and said, "Have everyone go to bed, I'll handle this."

She nodded and preceded to send everyone out of the room, except Ban and Meliodas.

Meliodas held onto Ban, rubbing his back and whispering assurances into his ear. He finally popped the question.

"What's wrong, Ban?" he asked in a worried tone.

Taking a moment to try and calm himself, even slightly, Ban took a breath and began to speak.

"...I just-...am not o-okay..." he stuttered as he thought out the words to convey what he felt.

"I-I... _Elaine_..." he said as he began to cry again, holding onto Meliodas.

Meliodas hugged him back stronger, "I'm sorry. It will get better I promise" he whispered into his ear.

After a few minutes, Ban began to clam down and sag back in his chair due to exhaustion, still not letting go of Meliodas.

He let out a little laugh, though it sounded a little forced as he started to let go of Meliodas.

"Sorry...I got your shirt all wet." he said wiping his eyes without looking at Meliodas directly.

"That's what you're worried about?" Meliodas let out a laugh. "Are you feeling better?"

Ban sighed, but had a genuine smile, although it was small.

"Yeah, being able to let it out helped, I think."

Meliodas smiled and gave Ban another hug. Coming apart he said, "Well that's what best friends are for right? To be there through thick and thin."

They looked at each other and couldn't help but give big smiles and a laugh.

END


End file.
